1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch lock function of a mobile device and, more particularly, to a mobile device based on a touch screen and a method of performing a touch lock function of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With remarkable growths of related technologies, a variety of mobile devices is increasingly popularized in these days. Mobile devices not only provide a basic voice call service, but also offer a data transmission service and other various additional services, thus evolving into multimedia communication devices. Moreover, as market demands for touch-based or touch-sensitive mobile devices are increased, there is a growing tendency to apply a touch screen technology to recent mobile devices.
In order to prevent an improper operation due to an unexpected touch error, most of the touch-based mobile devices have normally a touch lock function. In some mobile devices currently being used, a touch lock function is realized by means of a touch lock/unlock guide screen that contains a certain handler. In such mobile devices, when a user touches a handler displayed on the guide screen and then moves it in a guided direction, a touch lock state is unlocked.
Unfortunately, this may be often inconvenient to a user since a handler displayed on the guide screen requires an exact touch and its movement is restricted to a guided direction only to operate properly. Furthermore, a specific direction fixed for moving a touched handler is not suitable for the use of both a right-handed user and a left-handed user.